Timeless Love
by Wildwolf
Summary: AU shounen-ai, Seto/Ryou. Seto and Ryou knew each other when they were younger, before the fateful day when Seto and Mokuba were taken to the orphanage. This is a tale of lost friendships, renewal, and findings of romance between two. Um, it has chibis!
1. Little Lovers Chapter 1

**Timeless Love**

Rating: PG for now

Warnings: Yaoi, AU... it's written by me...

Author Notes: This spawned from countless chibi pics I've drawn.

AU, so AU, first part takes place with them as chibis.

Seto/Ryou...

**Part 1- Little Lovers**

**Chapter 1-**

Seto, a very intelligent little boy. His IQ was high and his mental maturity rivaled those twice his age. A little cold, yes, except around two people. His little brother Mokuba and his best friend. He had already started planning a book and read thousand-page novels. He even knew all his multiplication tables, 1-15, and he was only in 3rd grade.

Ryou, a very nice boy who was very empathetic and innocent. He forgave his best friend for his coldness and hardly cared that he was different. Ryou was by far the cutest child in the 3rd grade, and very smart in his own sense. Have you ever seen him do his puppy eyes?

The private school that they attended noticed the closeness of the two and monitored their behavior. They were inseparable, like brothers at their closest.

"Seto-chan! Kawai yo! Taskete!" Ryou squicked his eyes shut us he hung from the monkey bars. ((I'm scared! Help!))

"Ryou-chan, daijoubu." Seto grabbed his friend's bent knees, holding him still. "Ok, now let go. I'll catch you." ((It's alright.))

"Iie! Kawai yo!" ((No! I'm scared!))

"Let go!" Seto knew his friend wouldn't, so he devised a plan. Albeit one that would hurt himself, but at least Ryou wouldn't risk a broken arm or a sprain. He reached up and lightly tickled Ryou's stomach.

"Ne, yamete! Onegai! Yamete!" Ryou suddenly released his death grip on the bars and Seto reached to catch him. ((Stop! Please! Stop!))

"Oof!" Seto groaned, feeling weight land on his back.

"Gomen nasai Seto-chan!" Ryou stood and grabbed Seto around the shoulders. "Daijoubu desu ka?" ((I'm sorry Seto! Are you alright?))

"Hai, hai." Seto sighed. ((Yes, yes.))

"Yatta!" Ryou hugged him tighter. Seto flushed. That's when Ryou took off for the slide. Seto trudged over, deep in thought. He was theorizing his own ethical beliefs and such. ((Yay!))

"Seto-chan, watch it!" Seto felt Ryou fly head on into him. Once again, Ryou landed, sitting on his back. "G-gomen!" He hugged his friend again. ((Sorry!))

"It's ok..." Seto deeply felt like banging his head against something, but he would never hurt Ryou, no matter how klutzy he may be.

"Swing?" Ryou asked, giving extremely cute eyes.

"Ok..." Even he couldn't resist the cute eyes.

Ryou sat on the swing and Seto walked behind him. Holding him lightly on the waist, Seto pushed him gently. He felt the downy hair pressing against his chin. It felt so soft, like a pillow.

"Class, does anyone know what ten times eight is?"

Seto's hand shot up.

"Anyone besides Seto?"

Ryou gave a sideway glance to Seto.

"Eighty." He mouthed.

Ryou nodded and raised his hand.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Eighty!"

"Good job!"

Ryou smiled and made eye contact with Seto for thanks.

Seto smiled back. Despite being only nine, he felt strong attachment to the lil white-haired chibi. Just as strong as the bond to his brother.

Snack time. Chocolate pudding and fruit juice.

"Ryou!" One of the kids yelled across the room.

"Huh?" His hand move just enough to cover his hands with pudding. "Nani? Ew..." He started licking his fingers. Were they about seven years older, it would have been very sexy.

"Here, you can have mine." Seto pushed his pudding to the side.

"Arigato Seto-chan." ((Thank you.))

Naptime came and the children settled down to sleep.

Seto settled down near one of the windows and lay down. Ryou also curled up with him, tucking his head into Seto's arm.

"Ryou-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Have you heard about the festival that's coming up?"

"The one starting tomorrow? Hai!" ((Yes!))

"Sh!" The teachers hushed.

The two giggled.

"So, do you want to come with me?" Seto asked. "I'll ask dad if you can spend the night."

"Hai." Ryou whispered in return.

The two went to the Tanabata festival, minus the parents. Seto was smart enough to take care of them. Mokuba was too young to be there, being about two.

Tanabata was a time of year when two stars in the sky that were usually apart were close together. People left pieces of paper tied onto bamboo branches with wishes that they wanted granted. There was a giant public area with bamboo branches for people to hang their own wishes on. Seto hung his up.

_I wish for Ryou and Mokuba to be happy._

Ryou stood on his tiptoes to reach. "Seto-chan, I want us to be together forever! You're my best friend! I don't want you to ever go bye-bye..."

Seto smiled and shook his head slightly.

They wore traditional kimonos. Ryou's was of the lightest blue with a sort of white misty pattern. It reminded him of a sky kind of. Seto's was a solid blue color, the same color as his eyes.

Seto munched into his caramel apple. He loved festivals like these, there were so many things going on, like Japanese rituals and food and games and, well, festivities. But the ancient stuff was the coolest.

Ryou pointed to a bunny on the top shelf of a ring toss. "Seto-chan, isn't that a cute bunny?"'

"Hai." Seto smiled. "Would you like it?"

"Well, hai, but I'd have to get five rings at the top..."

"I'll do it." Seto laid a couple of yen coins down. He was given five rings. Seto was always very athletic and good at sports, so maybe he could do this. "Ichi!" Toss, loop! "Ni!"

"That's two!"

"San!"

"Three!"

"That kid's good..."

"Shi!"   

"One more..."

Ryou clenched his hands together, and then realized he was holding Seto's apple. He took a small bite and smiled happily before going back to watching intensely.

"And..." he tossed the ring. "Go!" He held up a five with his fingers, and then transformed it into a peace sign.

"And which prize do you want?"

"The rabbit."

The clerk handed it to Seto, who in turn handed it to Ryou. Ryou huggled it very cutely. Must you doubt the kawaiiness of the chibi?

The night wore on. Ryou refused to let his bunny go. He pointed at a drink stand and used his ultimate chibi eyes.

"Fine, fine." Seto smiled and paid for two drinks.

They sat on a bench on the outskirts of the park. Lights dimmed slightly from age and fireflies fluttered amongst the bushes.

Seto sighed. "Ryou-chan?"

"Hai, Seto-chan?"

"I-I love you Ryou-chan."

Ryou giggled and hugged Seto. "I wuv you too ^-^! We can live together and go to school together and get married- but we couldn't have babies- and, and, and-"

Seto sighed and shook his head. He knew it would be foolish to say anything, he was probably the only 3rd grader who knew what love really was. After all, he was the only one who knew what pnuemonaultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis was.

_Maybe when we're older. Then maybe he'd understand. Maybe not..._

He sighed and shook his head.

Chibi: So, cute? I hope so... I tried to make it cute! Who wouldn't think chibis were cute?

Wildwolf: **shrug**

Chibi: Welcome to a new (Actually, quite old) Seto/Ryou fic by Wildwolf-chan-

Wildwolf: SAMA! I'm Wildwolf-sama, idiot.

Chibi: -and Chibi-chan! Ok, so it's an adopted nickname that V-chan started calling me, but oh well... and ignore the Yami with the over-inflated ego. The Chibi has spoken. **sees Wildwolf's glares** I am the Chibi, watch me scamper. **runs**

Wildwolf: **chases** I AM WILDWOLF-SAMA!

Seto: ...Wildwolf-chan?

Ryou: **shakes head and sighs** Seto, look what I found! Picture albums from when you were a baby!

Seto: **reddens** Give them! **reaches**

Ryou: Iie! **laughs and flips through Seto's baby pictures**


	2. Little Lovers Chapter 2

**Timeless Love-**

Chappie two! Now, this is going to semi-follow the series or manga in the end, somewhat. You'll find out why! **sigh** Once again, I hurt Ryou... it happens all-too often with me, he's just so hurt-able! Err, that's in Amby-chan's words, not mine.

All the parts that "follow the series or manga background", please don't mind any mistakes. I mean, I don't know when Seto and Mokuba received their lockets, or when DM was introduced.

Now, without further adieu!

**Part 1- Little Lovers**

**Chapter 2-**

"My boy's going to turn gay because of your son!"

Seto awoke to these words. It was Ryou's father yelling at his own. Seto sleepily threw a pillow over his head, choosing to ignore this.

"Your child is only eight; he'll grow out of it."

"Haven't you even listened to the teachers at their school? They are sleeping together."

"It's a phase; don't you read any psychology or child-care books?"

"Look, I mean it-!"

"Sh, they're asleep upstairs, there's no reason to wake them."

"I think I'll take my son home now."

Footsteps slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Ryou-chan? You awake?" He called to the boy in the pull-out bed.

"Yeah."

"I think it'd be best if you pretended to sleep until your dad comes."

Ryou nodded and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. They had pulled this maneuver a few times, evading the problems that their dads had.

_Who cares if I love Ryou? Why should that matter? Grownups always have problems realizing this. I know it'll change later, but..._

He flipped around and snuggled into the covers, facing the wall and closing his eyes.

The door opened. "Ryou? Come on, time to go home."

Ryou let out a yawn. "Ohayoo tou-san." ((Good morning dad.))

"Ohayoo. Come on, time to go home. I have things to do today."

"Ok." He rubbed his eyes.

Seto played waking up. "Huh? Oh, ohayoo gozaimasu Bakura-sama."

"Ohayoo Seto." He sounded so much like he normally did when he picked up Ryou, no clues to a fight ever going on.

"Ja ne Seto-chan."

"Ja." Seto yawned again. ((See you later.))

Time passed, as time always does, as it never ends.

But the next major event in the lives of these two young boys happened a few months later.

Seto and Mokuba were at the Bakura household while their father was away for the weekend. Despite differences in views, Bakura-sama was always kind enough to allow the two over when needed.

They were eating dinner when a call came.

"Hello?" Ryou's father answered.

Silence. "Yes, the two boys are here. Huh? Why? Oh... oh my... he did? When? H-how? Yes, yes, I understand. I will be expecting you. Goodbye." The phone was hung up.

"Seto? Come here please."

Seto got up and placed his napkin on the table. "Yes sir?"

"Seto." Bakura-sama stooped down and put a hand on his shoulder. "I-I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

"What?"

"Your father, he was in a car accident, and..."

"H-he's alright, isn't he?"

"I-I'm afraid not, Seto." Seto's eyes started watering at his words. "He-he didn't make it. It was a pretty bad crash, one other casualty and three injured. Just don't tell your brother, he wouldn't understand anyway. I'm only telling you now because... because I think you are mature enough to understand."

Seto nodded, not allowing tears to fall.

"The police are coming over to take you to an orphanage in another town. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can legally do."

"Nani?!" Seto's eyes were wide as tears started flowing. ((What?))

"Tou-san?" Ryou peered around the corner into the room, before stepping in. "Seto-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?" ((Dad? ...Are you alright?))

"Iie... iie..."

"Doushitte?"

"Ryou." Bakura-sama put a hand on his back to lead him off. "Let Seto have some time to himself. Come on."

"Iie. Let him stay."

Bakura-sama sighed, and then walked back to the kitchen. He regretted being so harsh to the man now. He had been right; it had to have only been a phase. And now...

Seto climbed onto a couch and sat there, starting to cry.

"Seto-chan..." Ryou crawled up after him and cuddled with him. "Daijoubu. D-daijoubu." Tears started to fall from him as well.

And they sat there, in tears. Tears from the innocent little lovers.

"Here." Ryou said suddenly, pulling from nowhere two pieces of red ribbon. "Keep this one with you. As long as we have them, we'll meet each other again. We belong together."

"Forever." Seto smiled.

"Now Seto, you do know that you and your brother will have to be taken away, yes?" The social worker asked.

"Yes." Seto replied monotonously.

Ryou blinked. Seto never acted like this, he sounded like a robot. His eyes seemed glazed over as well, as if he just didn't care at all.

The social worker checked his watch. "Well, it's time to go." He signaled to his partner, who picked up Mokuba.

"Sayonara." Seto mumbled, being led outside. The car door closed.

"Se-Seto-chan!" Ryou cried.

A spark ran through Seto's head right then. It was like he had suddenly woken up. "I-iie! Ryou-chan!" He stuck his head out of the partially-open window. "Ryou-chan!" The car started rolling. ((No!))

"Seto-chan!" Ryou started trying to chase the car, stopping after a few feet while in inevitability caught up with him. "Seto-chan..."

"Ryou-chan, daijoubu! I'll see you again, chigiri!" ((Ryou, it's ok! ....promise!))

The two brothers stood in front of the orphanage, the elder holding his brother's hand tightly. The wind blew the leaves across their path. The younger clutched his brother securely, afraid and not quite understanding why they were taken away. Their uncle had met up and left them there, not caring about their nephews' fate.

"It will be ok, Mokuba. I'll never leave you, I promise." Seto whispered. He had lost three of the most important people to him, he wasn't about to lose the last one.

Day by day passed. Month by month shriveled away into the past. One by one, the boys at the orphanage left. So many parents would have loved having the little genius boy, but none wanted the brother he had sworn to stay beside.

Until one day.

"Checkmate." Seto set down his chess piece. He had just won against a rich man named Kaiba Gozaburo.

"Fine then. You won." The man grumbled after checking the positions a few more times. "You win; I'll take both you and your brother, as I promised."

Mokuba smiled and hugged his brother. Seto smiled as well, fingering the locket around his neck. It was new; it had a picture of his nii-chan in it. It was in the shape of a Duel Monsters card, a game that interested Seto greatly.

Pain. Pain and suffering.

"Leave Mokuba alone!" Seto hugged his brother, trying to protect him from the madman. The guy was crazy.

"I told you not to show any emotions, brat!"

The blow came. Seto felt it connect as he groaned. His eyes seethed in hatred. He'd never have come with this man had he known what would happen to his brother.

"Bastard..."

Seto was on a tour of his adoptive father's company. Gozaburo was out of the room for the moment, so Seto opened the window to let air in. He was a few years older now and ready to take over the company when he came of age.

He gazed outside, head supported on an upright hand on the window sill, not caring about the sunny day or the cool breeze. Instead, he sat there, letting the said breeze ruffle his clothes and blow his hair, caress his face softly. He could so easily jump here.

But no.

That would leave Mokuba alone with Gozaburo.

Seto sighed and walked to the opposite side of the room. He felt a revived sense of hatred for the man. For years he tortured them.

The said man walked in. "Huh? Window's open." He started walking to shut them.

Seto's mind sparked. One more action, and it could be over.

He walked calmly to Gozaburo, standing behind him.

"Hm? Oh, you."

"Sayonara." Seto said in a monotone.

"What?! Ah!"

Seto used all his strength to give the man one last push out the window. The screaming echoed and more screams erupted from the ground level below.

And yet, the man had succeeded somehow.

Seto stood there, devoid of any emotion for what he had just committed.

Eeh... ok, as I said, I know not exactly what happened. I pulled stuff I've heard/read together and wrote it down here in flashes of time.

Seto made a promise to Ryou. Will he be able to keep it?


	3. If Time Will Set You Free Chapter 3

**Timeless Love**

We now see them years in the future, present time, but AU. They're Freshmen, but this is a no-Duelist Kingdom thing, and blah! Just AU.

**Part 2- If Time Will Set You Free**

**Chapter 3-**

"You can still be free, if time will set you free..."

                        -Savage Garden, You Can Still Be Free

Ryou sighed. His first day at this new school had, quite frankly, sucked. He didn't know anyone and didn't feel like making friends. He missed his old school, his old friends, everyone. Domino was ok, but there was something missing...

The day was only halfway over.

He sat at the table alone at lunch. It seemed that according to the rule of the cafeteria, this table was always empty anyway.

He half-mindedly wondered why.

Another person sat down on the other side from the table as him, buried in piles of papers and a bottle of Dasani. Ryou glanced over before going back to his own meal.

Seto put down all his papers and signed quickly, only half-caring what he was doing. Life was not helping one bit as he shoved those aside and pulled out his homework due next period. He had just arrived at school as it was, after spending all last night on a computer and drinking coffee. Soon, he swore he'd need glasses, and that certainly wasn't becoming of a person of such high standings.

Ryou stood to go throw away his lunch.

Seto looked up in time to see the small figure walk away. His heart stopped as he saw the white hair. "Ryou?"

But the white-haired boy had already entered the crowds milling around the trashcan and started walking off before he could hear.

"That couldn't have been him." Seto told himself. "I left him so long ago." He went back to studying Geometry.

The next day, no more fun than the previous for Ryou. He sat down at lunch, same table and same place. He was vaguely surprised when the kid from yesterday didn't arrive. Then again, the kid had been checking stocks or something like that, he was probably busy or something.

He felt something hit the back of his head. Looking over, he saw the short multi-colored hair kid from homeroom waving at him- the one who had introduced himself as Yuugi and had an item similar to Ryou's own Ring.

The one who had thrown the food item- a tall blond- was being yelled at by his brunette friend. A girl- also brunette- was looking over expectantly.

Ryou sighed. He may as well... he picked up his tray and walked over to their table, sitting next to the quarrelling blond and brunette. They introduced themselves as Jounouchi and Honda before going back to what they were doing. The girl was called Anzu.

"You looked lonely over there." Yuugi commented, picking at his food. "So I thought you could use the company."

Ryou just nodded, not really caring.

"Yeah," Jounouchi added, "it can never be good for anyone sitting next to creepy Kaiba-kun."

"Kaiba-kun?" Ryou blinked. He had sworn the said boy had called his name yesterday. He even had the small hope- though impossible that it may have been- that it had been Seto. _But I guess not... Insert a sigh here._

"Yeah, the rich, spoiled, cold-hearted, stuck-up brat."

"Jounouchi-kun..."

_Definitely not Seto. He was nice and kind-hearted. Oh well, I can wish, right? _He started reminiscing. _I remember when he was taken, and when we got the news of his father's death... and that last festival we went to. He told me he loved me. Hah! We were such kids then._

"Earth to Bakura-kun!" Honda waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just spaced out."

_Weak yadonushi. You're never going to see your friend again._

Ryou bit his lip. His other half almost never talked to him, but it was always with an insult when he did. In fact, he had received the said Ring almost right after Seto's disappearance...

_But... that is an interesting trinket your new friend has..._

_They aren't my friends, I just know them. They're peers._

_You're talking back to me? _There was a laugh. _You finally got the balls to stand up to me, yadonushi? You'll regret it._

Ryou just bit his lip harder.

"I need to go." He stood and left, taking his tray with him.

Seto bit his pen top in an annoyed fashion. He was in a board meeting, mind still set on whether it was Ryou Bakura he had seen or not. Unfortunately, he couldn't be at school now due to the said meeting, but...

"Kaiba-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Have you heard a word we've said?"

"I'm sorry, repeat what you said."

"We recommended dropping..."

And here we go with the zoned out CEO again.

"Tou-san!" Ryou called, dropping his backpack at the floor.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Nothing, I'm just home!" He yelled, walking into the living room where his dad sat, watching TV. He finally settled on one of Ryou's little shows from back when he was a kid- Pocket Monsters. "That show's still running?"

"I guess. I remember when you used to watch it with Seto-" He stopped.

"Talking about Seto, the strangest thing happened. Yesterday, when I transferred in, I ate during lunch at the same table as some tall rich kid who looked a lot like Seto. And I swear he yelled my name after I stood to leave. But... some of the other kids say his name's Kaiba and that he's a rich, spoiled brat." Ryou sighed, sitting and watching the little Pokemon battle.

Bakura-sama shrugged.

"But I do wonder where he is now. I mean, the orphanages aren't allowed to release that sort of information."

"Ryou, I do feel for the situation, but do realize that your chances of seeing Seto again are very slim- next to nothing in fact." He paused. "Though that kid could be the owner of that company Kaiba Corp."

"Owner? At that age?"

"Yeah, some years ago, the owner of Kaiba Corporation died by falling out of a window. His son witnessed it all, and is now the owner of the corporation. At least, that's what news reports said."

"Oh, that must be why no one likes him. Because he saw his father die, he must have gone into depression..."

((And now Wildwolf must note: Hah! Yeah right!))

"Maybe."

Ryou rushed into class a little late that day. Not tardy, just later than he would have liked. He sat on his own and shoved his nose into a book on Egypt.

"Ayami Sakura?"

"Hai!" The girl who is unimportant to any plot called.

"Bakura Ryou?"

"Hai." Ryou sighed, yawning.

Seto's eyes lifted as he heard the name called. They widened slightly as a familiar name was called. He held them there at the back of the white-haired boy's head, the same boy he had called to at lunch that one day. Was it really him, his Ryou-chan?

"Honda Hiroto."

"Hai." The bored voice answered.

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Huh?" The sleeping blond asked.

After the class quieted from giggling, the teacher continued.

"Kaiba Seto?"

Ryou's eyes flew back as he whirled his head around. Bronze and sapphire met, both filled with surprise.

_Seto?!_

"H-hai..."

"Seto...?" Ryou mouthed to himself. It was him. His breath started to ebb away as his heart seemed to stop.

"Ryou-chan..." Seto whispered.

"Mazaki Anzu."

"Hai!"

"Mutou Yuugi."

"Hai!"

...

Hee... nice stopping, eh? Oh well!

First encounter of the two since... a long time!


	4. If Time Will Set You Free Chapter 4

**Timeless Love**

Grave confrontations...

Major out-of-character!

...that's bout it. Did I put a disclaimer before? If not, then I don't own anything. Blah.

**Part 2- If Time Will Set You Free**

**Chapter 4-**

It was liminal; the 1st bit of eye contact the two had had in years. The first they had seen of each other since the third grade, so long ago.

The bell rang. Seto quickly stood and pushed past people to reach where Ryou stood, eyes tearing slightly, unable to think how to react.

"Ryou?" He asked shakily.

"Seto? Is it you, Seto?" Ryou asked as well, unsure if this was real or just a sick joke.

Neither could react, neither knew of any way they could. Seto just went with what he felt. He grabbed the other in his arms, almost crying. "It is you..."

"Daijoubu, daijoubu." Ryou freely let his tears fall, not breaking out of the hold. ((It's alright, it's alright.))

"Nakanaide... onegai nakanaide." [1] ((Don't cry... please don't cry.))

Now what went through the sensei's mind at that time, I'm sure many would like to know. But at this time, he was staring off at them, a look of surprise on his face.

"Kami-sama, it is you." Seto continued on, releasing him. "I had thought so, but wasn't sure."

They noticed their sensei's stares and started walking off.

"Seto, wow... you've gotten so tall..."

_And you've gotten so beautiful._ Seto returned in his own thoughts.

"What happened to you?" Ryou asked.

"Well, Mokuba and I stayed at the orphanage for a while before being adopted, and well, here I am now."

Ryou looked on the verge of tears again as he nodded, biting his lip. "T-this is... oh, arigato Kami-sama..."

"Ryou, I guess this is a little too much to handle in school. Um, why don't you come by later? Here's my address." He pulled out a pencil and a scrap of paper from his binders and scribbled the information down.

"Ok, I'll be there." It was awkward, the hesitative conversation.

"Um, we both need to go. I'll see you at lunch." Seto gave him one last hug before striding off, a look of disbelief- and yet also of happiness- on his face.

Yuugi-tachi were greeted with a strange image at lunch. Bakura Ryou and Kaiba Seto sitting (dangerously) close to one another, talking at animate paces and looking on the verge of total breakdowns.

"What do you think's going on there?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't know. Why is Kaiba-kun talking to anyone?" Honda responded and asked.

"And why do they look as if they want to cry?" Anzu pondered.

"It's almost like they know each other." Ryuuji, who had just sat down, commented.

"Maybe..." Yuugi shoved some food in his mouth.

"So, Otogi-kun, how was your trip to America?"

"Great! Industrial Illusions is going to make my game, as planned, and production is running very smoothly. But..." he sighed. "The majority of the Japanese food was nothing like the real thing. Even if it was all better than this."

"You got to eat hamburgers, didn't you? You did, you did!" Yuugi whined, pointing an accusing finger in Ryuuji's direction.

"Maybe I did..."

"Wow..." Yuugi's eyes shined before he seemingly zoned. Everyone else sort of cocked their eyebrows before continuing interrogative conversation about California.

Soon, Yuugi returned to normal. "Mou hitori no boku's telling me to stop drooling over hamburgers..." He said in a sad voice. (1)

The table laughed.

"How has your father been?" Seto asked. He and Ryou had decided to walk to Seto's home together.

"He's ok; he leaves a lot though... to go on digs." He sighed, blinking slowly. "How has Mokuba been? I haven't seen him since he was... two or three?"

Seto chuckled. "He's grown up a lot since then. He has really long hair and refuses to cut it... back when Gozaburo- my adoptive father, the abusive bastard- was around, we were both scared. But... he hurt Mokuba a lot."

Ryou sat silent, letting Seto continue.

"It wasn't fair, that Mokuba was hurt. I- rage starting building, and one day, I... I just let it go."

"Seto..."

"Ryou, I killed someone. I... and yet I don't feel bad about doing it- I feel he deserved it. I don't know..." Seto shook his head in a way of disbelief.

"Seto..." Ryou repeated, stopping as they walked. Seto stopped and looked at him. "Seto, don't hate yourself. Please don't hate yourself." Tears started to sparkle in his eyes.

"Ryou, why are you crying now?" Seto asked.

Ryou walked to him and embraced him close. "I just can't believe... that we would meet again. I missed you. Everyday I would come up with a new way that we may meet up again, or re-defining the old ways. That went on for months, until my mind just gave up. Don't leave. Don't do that to me again." He buried his eyes into Seto's shoulder.

"I won't Ryou, I won't leave again." He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling old emotions surface. The need to protect him, the friendship shared, the love... the love he felt for the boy who was crying in his arms.

_No._ He told himself. _It wouldn't work, it's been so many years and we've both grown up. Don't trouble him with petty emotions. Back when you professed, you were a silly child. Even if you did feel it, you were just too young. Don't bring that back up._

But still the dagger burned hot, driving into his heart and making him want to call out his feelings that had come up tenfold. He felt unsatisfied when pressure came to the insides of his arms, signaling that Ryou wanted to break the hold.

They continued walking at a slower pace.

Seto typed a code to his gate as Ryou's mouth dropped.

"You live here?"

"Yes." Seto smiled slightly, opening the gate via security code. They entered the front and a door opening and slamming closed made Seto look up from his staring at his friend.

"Nii-sama!" A young voice yelled as a boy with black hair ran up and hugged Seto around the waist.

"Hi Mokuba." Seto returned the hug, though not quite so enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked, turning and looking at Ryou. "Who's that? Did you make a friend, Seto?"

Ryou smiled and kneeled down. "Hi Mokuba! My name is Bakura Ryou. You may not remember me, but I was Seto's friend from a long time ago, back before..." He didn't know how to put this.

"Since before we went to the orphanage." Seto completely for him, being rather blunt. This surprised Ryou that he didn't try to dovetail it. Had both of them become so truly toughened by reality?

Mokuba thought for a moment. "Sorry, I must have been really young. I remember the orphanage, but... I don't remember much before that."

"That's okay." Ryou smiled putting a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"I'll go make some snacks!" Mokuba ran off into the house once again.

Ryou smiled, standing back up. "He really is a cute kid. He has grown up a lot." His face was serene as he remembered back before everything turned upside-down.

"Yes, and I'm just glad that we stayed together. Back when I was there, at the orphanage, people wanted to adopt me, but no one wanted Mokuba. But... I had promised him that we would never leave each other, because we both had just lost everything else."

Ryou nodded with a small sigh. "I'm glad he's happy."

"Ryou," Seto's mouth said automatically as the boy turned to look up at him, "I... I remember saying this a long time ago, but... it still fits even today. I... I love you."

Ryou's widened eyes stared at him blankly; heart seemingly to skip beats before pounding harder and faster than ever.

"I, um... Seto... we... we were both just children back then. Are you sure that's how you feel, and not just friendship?" He asked nervously, face growing hot and sweat started to bead up.

Seto put his hands on Ryou's arms, who flinched at the contact. "I know how I feel. I've stewed over how I felt for weeks back then, and for all day today, finding the feelings perfectly similar. I loved you back then, Ryou, and I still do."

"N-no. I-I-I can't. I need to go now. Goodbye, Kaiba Seto." With that, he pulled out of the hold that had let him go and turned, walking off at a quick pace.

And Seto watched him go, unable to move, let alone stop him.

"Nii-sama! Bakura-kun!" Mokuba ran out with some various goodies in hand. "Huh? Where'd Bakura-kun go?" He looked up at his older brother. "Seto?"

"Nowhere." Seto answered, not looking down and still staring at where Ryou went, the boy once again slipping from his grasp so like as he did many years ago, but this time, nearly no thought of return.

(1)- As I find from Pikachumaniac's fic, Fairydust, the words 'mou hitori no boku' mean 'other half of me', basically. It's what Yuugi calls Yami no Yuugi, while I believe Yami no Yuugi calls 'mou hitori no ore', which means the same thing. Or he just calls him Yuugi.

Also, Yuugi likes hamburgers.

Chibi: **runs into the Happy Room and hides** Don't hurt me~!

Wildwolf: Baka! They can't hurt you.

Chibi: But... you don't know that~! You don't know!

Wildwolf: Feh. This is an extremely short fic.

Chibi: Leave me alone! You're not even helping me! You usually like writing stuff...

Wildwolf: Urusei.

Mokuba: But, why did Bakura-kun run off?

Seto: **sits in a corner, all depressed**

Wildwolf: Daijoubu..." **pats him on the head**


	5. Red Ribbon Chapter 5

Timeless Love 

I'm sorry it's taken so long. This was affected by the "Great Hard-Drive Erasing", and this and several other fics were just about ready to be updated. It really is disheartening… and I never got the energy to restart the chapter. I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart to all of you who have waited for so long. long, deep bow I thank you for being loyal and constantly reviewing me, telling me to update.

And note: due to the amount of time passed between my typing, Yami no Bakura's personality has done a complete 180.

This is way too fast-paced for my liking. I wish I could slow it down, but this is just the pace that it came up as. sigh It just needs to sit overnight. I'll finish it up after school tomorrow. (Note: you are reading the final version, these are just my thoughts while typing it.) I really could have done better. Ah well. What counts is that I actually completed something, ne?

And now, I bring you the _last_ _chapter_ of Timeless Love.

**Part 3- Red Ribbon**

**Chapter 5-**

"Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie… which one is more human, there's a thought, now you decide." –The Animal Song, Savage Garden

Seto wanted to say something—anything. Whatever it would take to get Ryou to look at his face again. The white-haired boy was effectively ignoring him during homeroom, and ignoring everyone else as well. Not in so many years had Seto felt so helpless. Not since he last comforted Mokuba. It hurt him in ways that no physical pain could, to see his friend like that, and even more so since he loved him deeply.

Ryou himself continuously made conscious decisions not to look back at the friend he had previously longed so badly to see again. He was confused more than anything right now. More than anger or sorrow or happiness, he was confused. He had spent all of last night crying and was surprised that there were no lines under his eyes. And yet despite it, there was still a deep yearning in him and it made his stomach twist uncomfortably to the point where he was almost ready to ask to go to the nurse.

Yuugi-tachi noticed. Though Bakura Ryou may have been rather taciturn by nature, this depth of quiet was abnormal even for him.

"Bakura-kun?" Anzu bent down to look him in the face with a sense of curiosity in her eyes. "Daijoubu ka?"

"U-un." He nodded. It was a blatant lie, so evince, not even hiding the feckless state of his self. His hopelessness came off in waves of vibes.

"What happened with Kaiba-kun?" She asked, obviously not letting the matter go so easily. "It's pretty obvious that this has to do with him."

"How do you know anything happened?" He shot back, procuring as much of a glare as was physically possible for him.

"Women's intuition." She answered simply.

Ryou was at this point of time praying pointlessly for one of the others to interrupt. Maybe for Honda or Jounouchi to flip up her skirt, since they seemed to like doing that. (Okay, so they had stopped doing so as of late.) But alas, they kept their distance, more likely than not at Anzu's request.

"It's a long story." He mumbled, wanting to bury his face and not talk.

"Homeroom's just begun." Anzu pointed out quietly.

A sigh escaped his throat, a sound of defeat and inevitability. At a hushed whisper of a tone, he told her everything that had happened since yesterday afternoon. To hell if Seto didn't want anyone knowing, he needed to tell someone! He could just barely fight back the tears that threatened to fall as painful emotions ripped and shredded through his body, slowly destroying him, as it seemed. His shoulders twitched with the suppression.

There was silence for a few moments as Ryou wrapped up his tale. Anzu looked around at their surroundings. Everyone was ignoring them, Yuugi-tachi and Seto included. She couldn't exactly see what Ryou saw in the misanthropic loner towards the back of the room, but it must have been something exclusive to his own eyes, so what right would she have to try to destroy it? "Well," she replied after those few moments, "how do you feel Kaiba-kun? That's what needs to be assessed."

"What I feel? I-" he stopped, "I don't know. I am so ambivalent on the situation. I am happy that he's well, and frustrated that he would continue with the little emotions that we 'felt' as kids. He doesn't need to bring them back up."

"What is your heart doing right now?"

"Beating so damn fast that I want to scream." He replied bluntly.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend doing that, unless you want to stand in the hall holding the buckets, but why do you think your heart is racing? What do you think of in the first moment that you see Kaiba-kun's face?"

"Why are you trying to help me?"

Anzu shrugged. "Because that's what friends do, isn't it?"

Yeah, they do. Seto had stayed with him after his sister died, Seto had stayed with him during all the times that he was saddened due to whatever trivial reason he had, Seto had been there all that time, comforting him. Ryou looked up now and turned around to look at the person who was occupying his thoughts. The blue eyes were staring intently at a book, though not really seeming to read the words. They looked as if they were just trying to distract their owner. Perhaps they were.

Seto… He felt something in that brief moment. An ephemeral feeling that disappeared as soon as he realized that it existed. There was no time to grab it and analyze before it was gone like a ribbon in the wind. 

"I don't know, Anzu-chan." Ryou returned to his normal sitting position, sounding resigned. "I want to still be friends with him, but I feel so awkward now. There's no way to ignore that it happened. We can't go back to what we were."

"I don't know what to tell you, Bakura-kun." She sighed sadly. "I guess something that should be realized, but I have been a little to nervous to bring up is your sexuality. Are you inclined to having an attraction to other guys?"

Ryou had never really thought about that. The idea struck his mind like a chord and vibrated there unrelentingly. "I'm not sure." He answered. "I-I've never really been attracted to anyone before, so I really don't know."

"Then that's something you need to find out—whether or not that type of relationship with another guy would suit you. And then you can sort out your feelings." She smiled, causing Ryou to give a slight one.

_The only problem is… is that my sexual ambiguity is the last thing on my mind right now. It's what I feel about Seto… and then what I have to admit to myself about my sexuality._

"Thanks, Anzu-chan." Ryou smiled more sincerely now.

"You're welcome. Anytime." She winked and rejoined her little clique and, as Ryou was sure, reassuring the rest of them about his well-being. For all he cared, she could tell them, so long as they left him to think.

_Nonetheless, I've calmed down. I'm more open to it now, I guess._

_ You can be an idiot, you know that? _

Yes, yes I can. But this matter is so life-shattering that I have to take my time and think about it.

You "modern" people are so conservative, I suppose the word would be. You are out of touch with your emotions and at that, try to hide them, whether consciously or subconsciously. Your entire era is full of idiots. 

Well thank you. I'll file that away somewhere.

_ Don't let chances slip by. _

That advice caused a mental stop because it was just that—advice. Ryou had never gotten advice so profound from his other half and had never expected to do so. For some reason, it seemed to take more of an effect on his mental state than his talk with Anzu.

_Are you saying that you know something that I don't?_

_ Only what any idiot should be able to realize. _

All of this confused Ryou even more. It had been quite a week. Thing is, it wasn't even over yet. The hard part had not yet begun. He still had to admit everything to himself—who, and what, he was.

_Am I really that stupid?_ Ryou addressed himself. _Is there something here, some key that I haven't seen?_

_"How do you feel about Kaiba-kun?"_

_I really don't know. My heart beats when I see him. I feel unsettled in my stomach. I wish he would have at least waited a little while before he said anything of that sort, because right now, I want to just run into his arms and stay there, and yet also stay back out of fear._

_Fear of what? What is there to fear? He's still the same person that he always was. He's still Seto, the one I was friends with back then._

_How did I feel about him back then? I felt a great attachment, to say the least. I never wanted to leave his side. I was convinced that we could stay together… forever. I felt… _He shook his head in disgust at himself. _My God, just maybe…_

_How could my naïve childish self figure it out first?_

_My feelings for him haven't changed since then, not really, have they?_

_Can I accept it?_

Ryou could feel the revelation coursing through his veins. He could also feel the bouts of annoyance rising from the spirit of the Sennen Ring around his neck. No doubt he wanted to smack his host upside the head or something.

They sat alone at lunch, both on opposite sides of the cafeteria. Seto was still acting stoic, as had been previously accustomed for him, and Ryou was still confused and sorting things out mentally and emotionally. He had tried to raise himself so that his views were more liberal, but it is a shock when you find out that there may be something about you that just isn't "normal" according to what society deems it as.

However, by the end of lunch, his mind was made up. He would talk to Seto after school and see how things turn out.

But was he ready for it? Was he prepared for finally choosing one way or the other? It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, but it felt like weeks. As the minutes and hours ticked by, he started to feel less confused and more determined.

"Ryou."

School had finally let out. The tall brunette took the initiative and called to the other over the crowds of students leaving the grounds. Ryou felt his heart pounding as his friend approached him. Why could no one else hear it?

"Shall we walk?" He asked quietly, receiving a nod as a reply. They were silent, the only sounds being that of shuffling feet, swinging schoolbags, and far off voices. Once they were away from the school grounds and out of earshot of others, they started to talk.

"Ryou, first I must apologize for my actions." Seto stated with the seriousness of a practiced politician. Was he using his years as a businessman to help shield himself behind a façade? "I was overwhelmed that I was able to see you after so many years and things slipped out of my mouth." A very faint red came to his cheeks that no one but Ryou would be able to notice. "I don't deny my feelings, but I do apologize for telling you so suddenly. I…" He paused painfully. "I wish we could go back to how we could have been if I hadn't said anything."

Ryou shook his head. "I'm sorry, Seto, but they can't. You're smart enough to know that. Neither of us can forget what happened."

"I just don't want to be separated from you."

"Neither do I." Ryou agreed. "But you did come out very suddenly, as you admitted. I was… scared. I really was." He stared at his feet moving one in front of the other and back again. "I get over the worst of the pangs of losing you, though never forgetting you, and suddenly here you are again. That in itself was a surprise, to understate, and then you profess feelings that we held for each other way back then we, or at least I, was a stupid child." _Stupid, but honest. _"The point is, I had a brain overload, and I guess I just ran." He nodded as an answer to himself. "I apologize for that."

Seto nodded, sighing to himself. It was more of a groan for what he knew was coming. "So what will happen between us now?"

Ryou was silent for a few paces. "I'm not quite sure what the future holds. It's like I'm walking on a blade right now and if I sway either direction, I'll fall and cut myself. I need some sort of support or else…"

"I can be your support." Seto interjected boldly, yet quietly.

"I talked to Anzu-chan some." Ryou continued, not listening. "She told me to sort my emotions. The little voice in my head told me that I was an idiot. I guess both helped." He shrugged. "I'm no longer going to run off like a little rabbit, if that means anything."

There was another long, uncomfortable silence.

"I sorted things out."

Seto looked over at him.

"I mean, I know some stuff. Not even close to everything, but enough to know that I never want to lose you again. Also to know that… that the relationship that we had was never a normal friendship, even by a child's standards. I wouldn't mind going back to that, I must admit. You were always there for me. When I got my first cut, when I couldn't sleep, and every time I bruised or injured myself, you were there to make it better. I would fall and you would catch me. We would…" he paused, "we would hold each other during naptime, I remember, and those words that our fathers and the staff members said about it not being 'normal' were all true.

"Seto, I…" He blushed, turning his head to the side. "I want to be that close again. That's how I'm comfortable with you. I'm still comfortable being in your arms when you embrace me, and I'm sure that it is still comfortable to sleep beside you and hear your breath.

"I guess I'm trying to say that I do hold feelings for you that are above average friendships. You may call it 'love,' but I've never had any other close friendships to compare it to. This feeling has always been there, really. It just hasn't identified itself. I'm still waiting to name it myself."

He stopped as he felt familiar arms wrap around him. It didn't matter that they were in public—the entire world could know. Neither cared. There was no one but them in this world around them. Ryou pressed his face against the chest that he was held against and took in the familiar scent. He had never quite experienced it on this level, or at least never cared to note it.

"May I kiss you?" A whisper entered his ear.

_Such a gentleman._ He nodded once, not having to wait for the firm lips to touch his. It was chaste and sweet, something lasting for only a second, but felt for far longer.

"I suppose I can try out a romantic relationship." Ryou answered after a few breaths. "It can't really hurt us right now, can it?"

They smiled. The feeling was so foreign on both faces, for one had never found a reason to do so and the other had never needed to be so sincere. They walked hand-in-hand to Seto's home, not concealing anything. There would be grief from people, but it didn't really matter. They had waited, and like wine, the feelings between them matured with age. What had started as an unusual friendship and childhood crushes developed into an actual bond that would surpass the sneers and snickers, for it had always been there, but it had just needed a name.

It is said that a red ribbon connects fated lovers from birth. While these cannot be seen by humans or any living creature, they can be sensed. And once the predestined find each other, no matter what may transpire, they will always return to one another's arms. Their hearts will transcend time.

Notes and Translations:

Daijoubu ka? – Are you all right? You can also say "Ogenki da?" but this is what I'm more comfortable with.

Um, I apologize for using some words that some people might find big or confusing. I find that it's easiest to learn my vocabulary words if I use them… and considering that I really need a good grade on my vocabulary test and on the SAT… yeah. ' (Wildwolf: And a 1220 isn't good? raises eyebrow) I could have done better, you monkey!

And I am eternally apologizing for the lacking in just about all updates. There is a short chibi-like girl bowing many times to you right now.

Anzu isn't so bad in the later episodes. I don't like the romance stuff, but her character gets better, in my opinion. And plus I've kinda left Anzu out of other fics, so why not have her role in this one?

Maybe I should go and edit the first four chapters… they're bugging me now… so many errors…

I'm working on the Hollyhocks story. It's getting… somewhere.

Again, I thank every single one of you. I was seriously ready just to leave this fic somewhere and never see it again. Because of you people, I completed something worthwhile. bow


End file.
